Queridos escritores de fanfiction:
by Kirara11
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Graciosas cartas de los personajes a los escritores de fanfiction en respuesta a los numerosos clichés que hay en esta página. Serie de drabbles. Próximamente: Fred y George.
1. Atentamente, Harry Potter

Esto es una traducción de una serie de drabbles con mucho éxito en el fandom inglés. A mí me ha encantado, y por eso, he decidido hacer esta traducción para que los lectores del fandom en español también puedan disfrutar de este fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece. Tampoco este fanfic, que está escrito originalmente por **Horizons** (podéis encontrar el link a la historia original en inglés en mis favoritas, que se llama **Dear fanfiction writers**).

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Queridos escitores de fanfiction:

Soy un chico.

Atentamente, Harry Potter.

* * *

El fic original tiene más de cuarenta capítulos, pero como son muy cortitos subiré uno nuevo con bastante frecuencia :)

¡Ya sabéis, los reviews se agradecen!


	2. Atentamente, Draco Malfoy

**Capítulo 2: **

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Me gustaría indicar que yo, Draco Malfoy, no soy ni nunca seré una veela. Simplemente soy un mago increíblemente sexy y heterosexual. No tengo una hermana en Gryffindor, y NUNCA tocaría a una asquerosa sangresucia como Granger.

Atentamente, Draco Malfoy.


	3. Atentamente, Lunático y Canuto

Gracias a **ginny-weasley** y a **sammy'sempai** por sus reviews. Gracias también a esas 56 personas que han leído el fic a pesar de no haber dejado su comentario.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

No estamos saliendo juntos.

Atentamente, Lunático y Canuto.

* * *

¡Los reviews se agradecen!


	4. Atentamente, Ginny Weasley

Gracias por los reviews, **tengolazaron**,** lily black lupin potter**, **sammy'sempai** y **ginny-weasley**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Siento que la gente me tenga tantos celos, pero no tengo la culpa por ser popular.

Atentamente, Ginny Weasley.

* * *

A ver, me han llegado algunos reviews diciendo que ya existe un fanfic con el mismo título y el mismo formato. Es cierto, existe, y voy a explicar qué pasa: Horizons es la escritora original, la creadora de la idea, de este formato. Otra usuaria del fandom inglés, le pidió permiso para copiar la idea y hacer su propio fanfic. Después, el usuario Jeziik decidió hacer una traducción del fic de esta segunda usuario. He aquí la razón de por qué hay dos fics tan parecidos, aunque aseguro que esta es la idea original.

¿Un poco telenovelesco, no? xD

Como siempre, **¡los reviews se agradecen!**


	5. Atentamente, Hermione Granger

Gracias a la usuaria **Ginny-Weasley** por cada uno de los reviews que me envía en cada capítulo. Se agradecen muchísimo y levantan el ánimo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

El corrector ortográfico es legal, así que emplearlo.

Atentamente, Hermione Granger.

* * *

¡Si dejáis un review vuestro personaje favorito se colará por vuestra ventana y os besará! xD


	6. Atentamente, los profesores de Hogwarts

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Las relaciones profesor-estudiante, no ocurren bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Atentamente, los profesores de Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Espero vuestros reviews! ^^


	7. Atentamente, Sirius Black

Gracias a **Justified October** for su review :) ¡Esta traducción ya ha sido leída por **598** personas!

* * *

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Tampoco hago tantos juegos de palabras con mi nombre, siriosamente.

Atentamente, Sirius Black.

* * *

Nos leemos ^^ (Próximamente, Ron Weasley).


	8. Atentamente, Ronald Weasley

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

Es bonito saber que soy querido.

Atentamente, Ron Weasley.

* * *

Próximamente, Fred y George.


	9. Atentamente, Fred y George Weasley

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Queridos escritores de fanfiction:

¿Yo y George juntos? Es para llorar, ¿qué es lo que os pasa por vuestras cabezas? Además, mientras escribimos, dejar de emparejarnos con Hermione, que nuestro pequeño Ronniekins se está poniendo celoso. Y eso es mejor evitarlo ahora, ¿no?

Atentamente, Fred y George Weasley.


End file.
